fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Touka
Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Back of Right Hand |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Water Magic |manga debut=Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 1 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Touka (トウカ Tōka) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Page 3 Appearance Touka is a slim and petite woman of average height. Her hair is bundled into 4 large twists in the back and two large twists in the front. She dons a corset over a layered dress, as well as dark colored stockings. Touka has many ribbons on her person, including two in her hair and one on the neckline of her dress containing a stone in the middle. She also wears a headband with a decorative rose design and a small jewel. Her guild mark is on the back of her right hand. Touka also appears to have a striped tail, which she hides under her dress.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 Personality Touka portrays herself as a kind, friendly girl who was eager to join Fairy Tail, mainly so that she could meet Natsu. She has been a self-proclaimed fan of Natsu and is madly in love with him, to the point of exaggerating how she met him. She is very similar to Juvia in this regard, to the point that Cana even points it out.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-9 Ironically, she and Juvia would argue over their devotion to their respective crushes.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 11-13 Despite her overall lighthearted personality, it is indicated that Touka may be a dangerous individual, as her suspicious behavior has made both Gajeel and Jellal wary of her.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 7-8 History After the Fairy Tail Guild was disbanded in X791, Touka was beset by bandits and rescued by Natsu Dragneel. Since then, she became romantically obsessed with Natsu and desired to join his guild.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Page 11-14 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc ]] Touka, alongside two other mages, is introduced as a new member of Fairy Tail after having previously passed a combat proficiency exam against Jet and Droy. Although her companions are frightened away by Laxus, Touka remains, desiring to be in Natsu’s guild. When questioned on her relationship with the dragon slayer, Touka expresses obsessive feelings of affection, revealing that Natsu had rescued her from thieves during the guild’s one year disbandment. Inquiring of his whereabouts, Touka is informed by Makarov that Natsu had embarked on a 100 year quest, much to her surprise.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-12 Later, Touka watches Juvia complain over Gray’s departure in annoyance, suggesting that her guildmate have more faith in her “beloved” as she does in Natsu. Fantasizing about the latter accepting her feelings of romance, Elfman warns her not expect much from Natsu, prompting Juvia to point out several female members’ supposed attatchment to the Fairy Tail mage. However, Touka counters her by doing the same with Gray, sparking a rivalry between the two. In the ensuing argument, Touka mentions the cultist, Briar in an attempt to irritate Juvia, knowing that the Avatar mage had formerly been attracted to Gray.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Touka is seen talking with Mirajane and Lisanna as the former questions her abilities. Touka responds that she wields water-type magic, expressing disappointment at that fact that she and Juvia ultilize simlar powers. In the midst of conversation, Juvia and Gajeel mention the word "tail", leading Touka to suddenly expose a striped tail from underneath her dress, which is observed and pointed out by a shocked Gajeel and Juvia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 19-20 Touka’s tail seemingly disappears soon afterwards, and she casually brushes off the duo’s comments.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-4 Magic & Abilities Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Touka is able to use a water-based Magic.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-20 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members